Mutant Mirage
by Joji Sada
Summary: What happens when three teenage girls, who are cousins, have to deal with thier new found powers and have to learn how to get out of the trouble they create. But what happens when one hangs with the brotherhood and tries to be an X-Men at the same ti
1. THE ARRIVAL

THE ARRIVAL (CH.1)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of X-Men. The only  
thing I own is the plot and the new characters like  
Emi/ Vixon, Rin/ Rainmaker, and Joji/ Dragonsnake.  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when three teenage girls, who are  
cousins, have to deal with their new found powers  
and learn to get out of the trouble they create. What  
happens when one of the hangs with the brotherhood  
and be an X-Men at the same time?  
  
A/N: This takes place in today's society from three different P.O.V  
The name before that part of the story is from that characters  
Point of View.

* * *

JOJI  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep..... Zap!!! My alarm clock buzzed non stop until a  
slight zap turned it off. Another school day and another damned day  
of being bored.  
  
I quickly got ready and put my blue and green hair into a messy bun  
and rushed downstairs to meet up with the others and go to that prison  
we called school.  
  
"Morning Professor."  
  
"Morning Joji. You better get a move on. Kurt and everyone else have  
already headed for the bus." He said.  
  
"Isn't Scott or Jean taking us?" I asked  
  
"No, not today. I'll explain more when everyone gets home from  
school, so hurry up."  
  
"Yes, professor." I answered as I grabbed my stuff and made my way  
out the door. I had to sprint all the way in order to catch up to the  
others and arrived just in time to catch the bus.  
  
Wonder What's Up I thought  
  
All day I was distracted and couldn't concentrate on my schoolwork.  
(Like I wanted to). I just kept thinking we'd probably get a new  
mutant at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youth. That is the only time  
Scott and jean are ever absent from school. They have to go try and  
convince a confused teen that it will be safe at the institute and  
that we'll help them with what they are going through.  
  
I've lived at the school for a year or so and I clearly remember how  
cerebral got track of my powers. I'd been hanging posters in my room  
and listening to music. I started dancing along to the beat and  
slipped off the chair I was on. Instead of falling to the floor, I  
fell through the wall and two stories down to the cement below. I  
ended up with a broken wrist. I would have avoided saying anything  
about it except the fact that my dad had been outside when it happened  
and Scott and Jean showed up a couple hours later.  
I Wasn't An Easy Person To Convince.  
My Dad finally persuaded me to go but I felt real uneasy about leaving  
him home alone. See, I am an only child and my mom left us when I was  
about 2 years old.  
  
Since I've lived here I have learned to control the Walking through  
walls, or phasing, but I now have this electrical power that seems to  
lead to some shocking experiences. (If you catch my drift).  
Especially when I am hit with water. It's like a short circuit in my  
body and is just a bit painful.  
  
When the final school bell rang I didn't bother to wait for the  
others. I rushed home as fast as my legs would take me. When I got  
home I finished my homework and just hung out listening to music until  
Scott came to get me.  
  
"Hey Joji... the professor wants to see you in his office. He has some  
new kids he needs you to show around." He stated.  
  
"I knew it; Sure.....I'll show 'em around. Race ya down there." I  
laughed as I phased through the floor to the main level of the school.  
I walked to where the office was and  
didn't bother opening the door. I just walked through the wall.  
  
"You wanted to see me professor?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted you to meet..." he began  
  
"Emi, Rin.... Is that you?'' I asked, looking at the back of the teen's  
heads.  
  
"Emi, Rin?!? Professor X asked me "Have you met them?''  
  
"You could say that. They're my cousins." I replied  
  
"I think she caught us." Rin said. She was shorter that Emi with jet  
black hair.  
  
They turned from the window and we looked at each other.  
  
"Long time no see.........cuz." The candy red head replied. "Uncle David  
had told us you had gone away to a private school but never would we  
have guessed this."  
  
After some hugs I turned to the professor and asked the stupidest  
question. "Why are they here?"  
  
"Why don't you ask them for yourself." He answered me and turned to  
them. "Do you wish for me to tell her or do you want to?"  
  
"We'll show her." They replied in unison  
  
Rin stepped forward and in a flash she was gone. Only seconds later  
did she land on me from midair.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"I said I'd show you, I didn't say I could control it." Rin just  
laughed and turned to Emi. "Your turn sis."  
  
"Fine." Emi sighed  
  
She put her hands to her side and looked down to the carpet. Her body  
began to slightly glow and her appearance started to change. Her  
hands lit up with flames and now she was a part fox. She stopped  
suddenly when the stack of papers on Xavier's desk lit on fire. She  
goes back to normal in a split second.  
"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean it." Emi apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it Emi, that's why you're here. So you can learn  
to control your powers and use them to help others. I've enrolled you  
two in Bayville High School and you start tomorrow. Joji will show  
you around since she's been here awhile and you know her. But I must  
warn you to avoid using your powers unless you are here and don't tell  
anyone about them except the other teens who live at this institute.  
Joji will introduce you to everyone. But today has been a long day so  
let's get you some rooms and call it a day." Professor finished and  
motioned for me to take them out and find them a room to put their  
stuff in and a place they could stay in. 


	2. A NEW HOME

A NEW HOME (Ch.2)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of X-Men. The only  
thing I own is the plot and the new characters like  
Emi/ Vixon, Rin/ Rainmaker, and Joji/ Dragonsnake.  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when three teenage girls, who are  
cousins, have to deal with their new found powers  
and learn to get out of the trouble they create. What  
happens when one of the hangs with the brotherhood  
and be an X-Men at the same time?  
  
A/N: This takes place in today's society from three different P.O.V  
The name before that part of the story is from that characters  
Point of View.

* * *

  
  
JOJI  
  
"Come on you guys.... Follow me." I said as we headed upstairs to an  
open room.  
  
"I hope you don't mind sharing. You can put your stuff here and I'll  
show ya around some more." I turned to see only Emi behind me.  
"Where's Rin?" I asked Emi, who only shrugged.  
  
'Poof' Rin reappeared on the floor.  
"Owww" Rin sighed "That hurt"  
  
After I showed them around, we went back to my room to hang out.  
  
"So, are you the only mutants in your family? What about your  
brothers?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, we are. Both our brothers are normal." She replied.  
  
"So are you.... People just don't understand us and are afraid because  
of their ignorance." I said provoked

* * *

  
  
RIN  
  
"Alright Joji. Let's go meet people. You can't keep us up here  
forever." I stated then smiled  
  
"Fine" Joji replied in her usual smart ass kind of way.  
  
"Race ya there." Emi yelled and took off.  
  
"Unfair.....Wait up sis." I yelled back as me and Joji sprinted down to  
catch up to Emi.  
  
"Well I guess it's between us." Joji said as she tried hard to pull  
ahead of me. We ended in a tie at the bottom.  
  
"What took you guys. I swear I've age 10 years before you got here."  
Emi said jokingly and followed it with a laugh.  
  
We went exploring and I was so excited that I couldn't stop  
teleporting around. I accidentally teleported but couldn't figure out  
how to stop. (Lucky for me, huh?). Up in the air I appeared and fell;  
But not to the ground. NO...... more like into a guy's arms. He put me  
down and I apologized.  
  
"Sorry 'bout droppin' in on you like that." I must have blushed 30  
different shades of red.  
  
"It's okay. Glad to help. My name is Peter but everyone here calls  
me Colossus." He said with a saucy, Russian accent flowing through  
each word. "Are you new here?"  
  
"Ya, I'm new." I smiled "My name is Rin"  
  
"Maybe I'll see ya 'round Rin." He replied charmingly and strode away  
up the stairs. I only smiled, blushed, and silently watched him walk  
away.

* * *

  
  
EMI  
  
"Jeez, sis, could you be any redder?" I giggled as Joji ushered me and  
Rin outside to go find everyone else.  
  
We walked along the field out back and spotted everyone playing  
football. I vaguely saw a blue, furry, and fuzzy creature teleporting  
around.  
  
"Joji, who is the....." I began before I was interrupted by a football  
landing in my lap.  
  
The next thing I know I'm on the ground with some blue creature  
sitting on top of me. He had startled me and I stood up but I wasn't  
quite myself. The fox within me had come out and part of the grass  
was on fire.  
  
"Oops" I whispered.  
  
The fire froze to ice and I saw a kid about my height standing behind  
it. I think my little stunt had stopped the game and caught the  
attention of everyone. This wasn't quite what how I pictured meeting  
everyone. But I let that thought slip away and turned back to the kid  
who had hit me. He reminded me of when my sister had got his similar  
power.  
  
"I'm Kurt; Sorry about landing on you. I was trying to make the  
pass."  
  
"Cool. I'm Emi; nice to meet ya." I answered  
  
"Lovin' the look Emi, it reminds me of.....well......ME." Kurt laughed  
  
I laughed with him and smiled. "Thanks, What a compliment." I smiled  
then changed back to my human form. 


End file.
